Espero por ti
by Karla 'Mione
Summary: Tú no te has ido, tú estás aquí, ¿verdad?. Mas, si te has ido, si en verdad te has ido, tú volverás, yo lo sé. Quiero creer... No importa, porque siempre esperaré por ti.
1. Default Chapter

** Capítulo I: Si tan sólo... **

Mantengo los ojos cerrados, no demasiado fuertes, sino una actuación adulta del dormir. Quieto, quieto, medio desparramado en la cama, de costado y casi en posición fetal, uno de mis brazos debajo de la almohada en la que se apoya mi cabeza y, el otro, casi frente mío, la mano tendida en la sábana. Puedo escuchar todo, desde las hojas azotando la ventana, hasta el clic-clac del reloj que, en otro momento, hubiera sido imperceptible. Mi respiración es pausada, rítmica. Qué bien finjo.

No sé porqué, ya que no hay nadie a quien engañar.

Quizás a mí mismo.

Sí, eso debe ser.

No es por el trabajo, qué va, no. Tengo un empleo decente; sencillo y principiante, pero digno, así que por ahí no van los tiros. Tengo, también, un lindo departamento, modesto pero confortable, acogedor y tranquilo; así que tampoco es eso.

Es sólo... saber lo que me depara el día, toda la rutina.

Abro los ojos, como si sólo los hubiera cerrado para parpadear. Hay que levantarse, lo sé, sólo... un rarito más. No estoy cansado, y no es que me dé flojera hacerlo, es sólo que no deseo hacerlo. Porque no es nada, porque es lo de siempre.

Vale, vale. Ya estoy, ya estoy. Sentado, parado, cogiendo mi toalla, entrando al baño, abriendo el grifo, metiéndome a la ducha. En un rato estaré, en un rato. Ya sé lo que haré y a dónde iré: es lo que he hecho en estos últimos 3 meses. La señora Dortins me ofrecerá una de sus impagables sonrisas y me dará, sin necesidad de petición, un par de pastelitos en una bolsa de papel, acto seguido pagaré y le daré las gracias, por último me deseará un buen día. Que Dios la oiga.

Ya estoy, envuelto en una toalla, chorreando agua de mi cabello. Un traje de los tantos, me lo pongo y, mientras, voy retomando la memoria de lo que me depara el día.

¿En qué me quedé? Ah, sí. La Sra. Dortins, tan amable, ella. Volveré, con la bolsa ya, terminaré lo que queda del café que preparé antes de salir y cogeré mi maletín. Frente a la chimenea, al lado un tarrito con algo parecido a cenizas, enunciaré el lugar a dónde deseo ir y mi deseo será cumplido. Tan fácil, ¿no?

Lo difícil es estar allá.

Ya está, casi me he quemado de lo caliente que está el café. Lo pruebo, a penitas, lo dejo que se enfríe mientras voy por los pastelitos. ¿De qué me dará hoy la Sra. Dortins? Ya le hice rutina, sin querer, el que me diera 4 pasteles diarios, diferentes cada día, claro. Un día fui y, antes de hacer expresa mi orden, ya me tenía ella una bolsa con mi pedido dentro. Dice que me recuerda por que siempre pido lo mismo, porque vengo a la misma hora y porque poseo la mirada más triste que ella recuerde. Yo creo que es porque soy pelirrojo. Eso quiero creer, y que lo otro sea una alucinación suya.

Llego nuevamente al departamento, me tomo el café, ya tibio, de un sorbo, tal como predije, y cojo mis cosas de la silla. La chimenea me espera.

Voy a verla. Todos los días la veo. Demasiado temprano quizás, pero luego tengo que trabajar, por tanto no podré hacerlo ya. Estará despierta, sí, siempre lo está.

Voy a verla y desayunaremos juntos, yo sólo pastelitos, ella beberá algo caliente y quizás hoy pruebe el pastel que le llevaré. Voy a verla, con su cabello rebelde y castaño, con sus ojos miel y esos finos labios.

Ya llegué, me tambaleo un poco, pero es cosa de siempre, por más que toda tu vida hayas usado este medio de transporte, siempre bamboleas, a lo menos un poco.

Recorro un par de pasillos, unas cuantas formalidades y requisitos, y ya estoy, ya la veo, a lo lejos, dirigirse hacia nuestra mesa de siempre. Vestida de blanco y callada. Tan callada y tan ida.

La quiero, la quiero tanto. La quiero tanto que, de jóvenes, me prometí protegerla siempre; la quiero tanto que, si fui a la batalla contra Voldemort, fue más porque ella decidió ir (Harry me preocupaba, sí, pero Dumbledore nos dijo que no seríamos de ayuda, y que, al contrario, podríamos distraerlo) y yo, dejando a un lado mi cobardía, me enlisté con ella; la quiero tanto que nunca me perdonaré el que ella se halla interpuesto en un hechizo que estaba destinado a mí, cuando era yo el que debió hacer eso para con ella. La quiero tanto que me hice cargo de ella, cuando la internaron en San Mungo.

...

Sí, la veo, todos los días, a la misma hora, ella con el mismo vestido, yo con mis 4 pasteles, en la misma mesa. Pero todo ha cambiado.

Te he pedido perdón tantas veces, de frente, entre sollozos, entre mis sueños, en mi habitación, por las noches, mentalmente día a día. He pedido un porqué de tu acción, y un porqué de cómo llegó a ocurrir. He rogado y rezado por ser yo quien esté en tu lugar. He maldecido mi vida más de las que puedo recordar y me he dejado sucumbir otras cuantas más. Pero tú me necesitas, y me mantengo en pie por ti. O, no, yo te necesito, y por eso sigo aquí.

Estoy a tu lado, Hermione, a cada momento, cuando me necesites. Siempre estaré aquí, para ti. Siempre **esperaré por ti**, por tu regreso, tu bienestar. Mantengo la esperanza, esa lucecita dentro de mí, que me alumbra el camino, dentro de esta tormenta que no parece acabar.

Sé que regresarás, sé que algún día, cuando venga, me encontraré con tu sonrisa, con tu carisma, toda tú de vuelta.

Un _Cruciatus_ demasiado prolongado, repetidas veces, en un mismo momento, fue lo que me arrebató la felicidad. Una maldición imperdonable se llevó mis sueños consigo, se llevó el _¿quieres ser mi novia?_ y lo convirtió en un _despierta, por favor_. Un maldito mortífago con una simple varita, logró cambiar mi vida y mi perspectiva de ésta. Tu deseo de protegerme y mi tardía reacción, lograron que estemos aquí hoy, como siempre, no sé durante cuánto tiempo más.

Yo te esperaré, por siempre, 'Mione. Me levantaré temprano, muy temprano, pediré los pastelitos, en mi vano afán de que los comas, y vendré aquí, por ti. No voy a desistir, no voy a ausentarme.

Pero duele, 'Mione, todo esto duele. Es cruel verte así, frágil y distante, fría y disímil. No voy a dimitir, lo juro, pero eso no quita que duela tanto. Es desgarradora toda esta situación. Estás vacía, eres sólo un retrato, una imagen de lo que otrora fuiste. Quiero creer que estás ahí dentro, encerrada en ese cuerpo, que algún día saldrás, que todavía existes. Quiero creer que no te has ido, que no eres sólo un empaque, de algo que ya se perdió. Hazme creer...

Todo sería más fácil, 'Mione, me ayudarías tanto...

Si tan sólo me miraras.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora: **La descripción de San Mungo puede no concordar con la descripción real, pero lo adapté a mi imaginación, creo que tenía que moldearlo, lo hace más fácil para la historia.

**Karla **

**('Mione)**


	2. No me mires

** Dedicado a: **Mep. Sé que no es mucho, pero... es mi presente ante tu cumpleaños. :) Siempre serás mi pequeña; mi dulce, paciente y espontanea Mep. :)****

****

** Capítulo II: **No me mires.

****

****

****

Ya casi es hora, sí, ya casi. Está comenzando a amanecer, lo noto porque los matices grises de enrededor se van aclarando: lo negro se vuelve gris, lo gris casi blanco. Hago que mis pies, específicamente mis dedos, se levanten, y tamborileen en la cama; ya que estoy con las piernas juntas y flexionadas, de modo que mis rodillas den apoyo a mi rostro, consigo que todo mi cuerpo se balanceé, un tanto.

Sí, ya casi, más y más claro, todo, cada vez. Va a venir Nancy, va a preguntarme cómo amanecí y proceder a asearme. Ya lo sé, ya lo sé todo.

Es lo mismo, todos los días, cada día. Desde que llegué: recuerdo blanco, blanco... Cambiando de cuartos, hasta que llegué aquí, y nunca más me fui. Te lo explican todo, todo, tal cual niña chiquita, y, en verdad, desespera. Porque lo entiendes, sí, sólo que no tiene importancia lo que dicen, y te abstraes. Todo es así, monótono. Tienes que seguir las reglas, se contentan con que tan sólo comas lo que debes, te dejes hacer y, sobre todo, tomar esos dichosos brebajes. Si te portas bien, te dejan salir al jardín, que es grande, enorme, con un tipo de arroyuelo, cerca, y un par de árboles. Sólo pocos tienen acceso al parque, y uno de ellos soy yo...

Y es que, es desesperante estar dentro todo el día, encerrada, oyendo trivialidades, a personas gritar, o correr, o reír tontamente. Me gusta estar fuera, en verdad me agrada, el silencio, el aire fresco, la mañana, la tarde... pero no la noche.

No. La noche no. Porque vienen ellos, sí, vienen ellos. Vienen y me acuchillan, sin tener el arma entre las manos, de lejos, pronunciando palabras ininteligibles e ilógicas. Vienen por mí, me torturan, me acaban, me destruyen, lenta y dolorosamente, y voy cayendo, y voy muriendo...

Unas lágrimas se me escapan ante tal recuerdo, me llevo una mano a la boca, y me mezo más, con los cabellos cayéndome como cortina en el rostro.

Da miedo, mucho miedo. La noche, esos seres, extraños y aterradores, el dolor, el dolor, punzante, agudo, total...

Pero, en ocasiones, cuando no llega a tiempo Narcy y los demás, puedo sentirlo, esa mano, ese abrazo, por detrás. Me levanta, me acoge en su regazo, me empapa con sus lágrimas, y me suplica perdón, en casi susurros. Y puedo abrir los ojos, a penas, lo suficiente para ver algo rojo, algo azul... unas motitas marrones, con puntitos cristalinos en ellas... Y el dolor se va.

Y no es que pare de llorar, ni que me calme en seguida, porque aún tiemblas, por lo acontecido, por el ataque, sólo que... No sé, algo pasa, algo me apacigua. Siento un calor, curioso y agradable, que me envuelve, y luego... Nada.

No sé qué es, no sé quién es, pero lo voy a encontrar. Lo estoy buscando, desde la 1° noche que me atacaron, desde siempre.

Me limpio las lágrimas, porque Nancy hará un berrinche si me ve así. Ellos no entienden, ellos sólo dicen que son pesadillas, que no es real. ¡Pero cómo no va a ser real si hay tanto dolor! Si siento desgarrarse cada punto sensible de mi ser, si el miedo hace presencia cada que ocurre, si el pánico cunde. Es real, es real, y esa persona, por tanto, también lo es.

_'Rojo y azul, rojo y azul'_ me repito, mientras tanto. _'Motitas marrones salpicadas de cristal' _

_'Rojo y Azul...' _

_'Rojo y...'_

- ¿Despierta ya? – Me sobresalto, pero me doy cuenta de que es Nancy quien habla, y lo hace sonriendo.- ¿No has tenido pesadillas, no?-

Mi rostro, que levanté, para verla, vuelve a su posición, sin responder.

_'Motitas marrones...' _

Se dirige hacia mí, con una túnica blanca en su regazo, y algunos accesorios.

- Mmm... Parece que hoy va a ser un lindo día. – comenta, dirigiendo su vista, brevemente, hacia la ventana.

Me paro y que me dejo hacer, mientras me muda las ropas.

_'... salpicadas de cristal...'_ ¿Cómo rayos puede saber que hará un buen día, si apenas se ve desde la pequeña ventana de mi cuarto? Qué tonta. _'Rojo y Azul...'_

Termina de vestirme y me sienta en la cama, casi al filo, mirando hacia la puerta; ella se sienta detrás de mí, y comienza a peinarme.

_'Rojo y Azul...' _

Quizás lo encuentre hoy, quizás...

- Listo. – exclama, y me levanto, automáticamente. – Ahora, ponte la chompa. – ordena, mientras la saca, de entre el único estante que se encuentra en mi habitación (que posee, entre otras cosas, ropa mía, propiamente, mis artículos de aseo y demás).

Paso una mano por entre una manga, luego la otra, sin que Nancy intervenga. Me sonríe, al finalizar. Me toma de la muñeca, o, mejor dicho, tira de mi camisón. No permito el contacto físico en demasía.

_'Motitas marrones, salpicadas de cristal'_

Ernie, de la habitación de al lado, también sale, justo en ese momento, junto con otros. Me sonríe, pero yo sigo mordiendo la manga de mi camisa, y dirijo mi vista hacia el camino.

_'Rojo y az...' _

Ahí esta él, esperándome, como siempre, con la misma bolsa en la mano, con el mismo contenido, y con la misma sonrisa que sus ojos no comparten.

- Ve. - me dice, pues desde hace un tiempo acá, está dejando que yo me guíe sola, poco a poco.

La miro, lo miro, a lo lejos (ni tanto, pues él logra verme). Muerdo más mi camisa, y doy pasitos, cortos y dubitativos hacia él, mientras vuelvo mi mirada, de cuando en cuando, hacia Nancy.

Miro el camino, gris, tan gris, y cruje el pasto a mis pies. Llego y, ya lo sé, se levanta y me ayuda con la silla, vuelve a sentarse, a mi enfrente, y me pregunta que cómo estoy.

Gris, pero algo más claro, el arroyuelo, a mi derecha, algo distante. Giro mi vista hacia la izquierda, y, en el trayecto, hago un alto, pequeño, para ver que su sonrisa disminuyó, ante mi ausente respuesta. Me acomodo en la silla, a su vez que él saca los pastelitos de la bolsa, y me los ofrece.

Hoy vino la señora ésa, algo vieja, que suele visitar a Ernie, aunque en ocasiones lo hace un señor, también viejo, o los dos.

Me está mirando, lo sé, lo siento, tan agudo y penetrante, tan... ¡Que deje de hacerlo! Me mezo más en respuesta, y vuelvo a tararear, tan bajito, que ni yo me escucho.

_'Motitas marrones...' _

No me mires, deja de hacerlo, cómete los benditos pasteles si deseas, pero deja de...

Nancy aparece a mi lado, con una taza en sus manos y otras cosillas más en una pequeña bandeja plateada. El joven, en cuestión, ha escondido los pastelitos, desde hace mucho.

- Tómatelo todo, ¿eh? Sino el joven aquí me avisará.- Me sonríe, y lo hace también para el joven, dispuesta a retirarse, pero antes de hacerlo agrega. – Ah, y prueba algunos de esos pastelitos que tan amablemente te han traído.- guiña, por último, un ojo.

- Parece que me descubrieron. – comenta, con algo de pena, lo noto en su voz.

Nancy desde siempre lo ha sabido, no es tonta.

Acomoda todo en la mesa, los panecillos en la bandeja, la bebida a mi centro, y me lo ofrece. Veo como el humo desaparece de mi taza, pues no está muy caliente. Tan negro, negro.

Cojo algo de la bandeja, y, mientras lo como, cambio mi vista de Ernie, hacia el lago, de nuevo.

_'Rojo y azul...' _

Quizás venga hoy.

_'Motitas marrones...' _

Qué cosa más rara me estoy comiendo, se deshace en mi boca.

_'Salpicadas de cristal'_

Quisiera ir al arroyuelo, cómo se me apetece hoy.

Mis manos vagan en la bandeja, pues cojo sin ver, y esta vez ya no hay nada.

- ¿Estuvo rico? -

Se está aclarando todo, cada vez más, quizás Nancy si tuvo razón, y hará un buen día.

Me apoyo en el respaldo, con las manos cruzadas, pero luego saco una, y muerdo la manga, y sigo mirando el arroyuelo.

_'Salpicadas de cristal'_

¿Ya se va? Ya se tiene que ir, no sé qué tanto se demora. A Ernie no lo visitan a diario, como él a mí.

_'Motitas...' _

- Hermione... -

Es un susurro, fue para él, fue casi un suspiro, o un viento de sus labios, pero me llegó, y le entendí.

_'Hermione... Hermione...'_, mi mente repite la frase incesantemente.

No, no, ¡no! No quiero oírlo, no.

Me mezo más raudamente, y las lágrimas van siendo más y más.

_'Hermione... Hermione... Hermione...' _

¡Noooo! ¡No quiero escucharte, noooo!

Me hago una bolita en la silla, con mis manos en cada oreja, y gimiendo un No, muy agudamente.

- Herm... Er... Oye, ¿estás bien? – ya se ha parado, y está a mi lado, tratando de abrazarme, de que gire mi rostro hacia sí, para comprobar que estoy bien, pero no le dejo.

_'Hermione... Hermione... Hermione'_

¡Nooo...! No quiero oír, no quiero oír, ¡no quiero! Ese nombre, ese nombre...

- Oye, yo... lo siento, no fue mi intención... en serio... – ya está en cunclillas a mi enfrente.- Lo lamento, en serio... – Me está tocando, ¡me está tocando! Lo aparto bruscamente, pero él no se deja. – Espera, no... yo... Por favor, sólo... – su mano surca mi rostro, y dejo de zarandearme; en un movimiento hábil, y lentamente, logra que alce mi rostro, y le mire...

_- Cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque, espero que ella no esté. – _

No...

_- Disculpen... – _

_ - ¿No se puede comer en paz en este lugar? - _

_ - No pude dejar de oír lo que tú y Malfoy estaban diciendo...- _

_ - No esperaba otra cosa. - _

_- ...y no debes andar por el colegio de noche. Piensa en los puntos que perderás para Gryffindor si te atrapan, y lo harán. La verdad es que es muy egoísta de tu parte. - _

_ - Y la verdad es que no es asunto tuyo. - _

_ - Adiós. - _

¡Nooo...!

_- No es raro que nadie la aguante. Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio.- _

_ - Te ha oído.- _

_ - ¿Y qué? Ya debe haberse dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos.- _

¡Nooo! ¡NOOOOoooo...!

Mis manos presionan fuertemente mis mejillas, enrojeciéndolas, logrando que mi rostro se distorsione. Y sigo presionando y sigo presionando, mis ojos cerrados con fuerza, y sigo presionando, y sigo presionando, se me escapa un gemido, tratando de captar aquello y no la voz de mi cabeza, y sigo presionando, y sigo...

Me aparto lo más posible, e iba a caer de la silla, si no fuera porque Nancy ya estaba a mi lado, y me sostuvo en su regazo, alejándome de él.

No quiero, no quiero recordar que me odian, que nunca me quisieron, que sólo pedía un poquito de cariño... Me sentía sola, tan sola...

Llegan otros ayudantes más, los cuales auxilian a Nancy en su labor de calmarme y llevarme dentro, quién sabe dónde. Sigo gritando, y sigo llorando, y sigo golpeando mi cabeza con mi mano, impidiendo que oiga las disculpas del muchacho, y su petición que lo dejen entrar conmigo.

No quiero recordar, no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo, nunca. Nunca.

Me han inmovilizado, no sé cómo, y ninguna de mis extremidades responde. Me obligan a tomar un brebaje extraño. No puedo impedirlo, pues mis músculos no reaccionan.

No quiero recordar, no quiero volver a esa vida, donde yo los quise tanto, y nunca recibí nada a cambio. No quiero que vuelvan aquellas imágenes, donde destruyen mis sentimientos, donde extinguen mis sonrisas, y matan mi cariño con su indiferencia. Aquellos abrazos que me rechazaron, o que no me dieron, aquella compañía que se esfumó... Yo hice todo, ¡todo!, porque me quisieran, por un poquito... de atención, por unas cuantas palabras, consuelo... pero nunca me lo dieron.

No quiero... No... Mis párpados pesan, cada vez cuesta más abrirlos...

No quiero recordar, nunca. Nunca...

...Que yo quise, y nunca me quisieron.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora: **No me ha terminado de gustar, a decir verdad, pero bueno... es todo lo que pude sacar, en mis 'vacaciones' (de medio año �), estando enferma.

Por si no ha quedado claro (lo cual creo), Hermione ve todo en blanco y negro. Excepto en sus recuerdos, pero, valga aclarar (y explicar, de paso), todo su enrededor era blanco y negro (inclusive los mortífagos, con su clásica vestimenta negra), excepto él, Ron. Y, ya que se cierne a sólo malos momentos (debido al maleficio que sufrió), prima el entorno oscuro, y los colores fueron obviados. Es extraño, ¿no? Pero... ¡estamos en el Mundo Mágico! ¡Si una maldición puede controlar tus acciones (_Imperius_), porqué otra no podrá tener como efecto el que veas en blanco y negro! Después de todo... hasta una persona se convierte en animal, libremente (léase: _animagos_).

**Karla.**


End file.
